


The Sun Swings East (podfic)

by kj_feybarn, litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Healing, Healing takes time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mace Windu is a good friend, Minor Character Death, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan is majorly depressed, Palpatine likes his mind games, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Psychological Trauma, So is Quinlan Vos, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_feybarn/pseuds/kj_feybarn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Over and over, Obi-Wan woke up and wished he hadn't.Palpatine wouldn't stop until Obi-Wan had Fallen, wouldn't stop until Obi-Wan gave Palpatine a shattered galaxy in payment for his release.He couldn't save himself, Obi-Wan had come to terms with that.What he hadn't realized was that didn't mean there was no way to be saved.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	The Sun Swings East (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sun Swings East](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997985) by [kj_feybarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_feybarn/pseuds/kj_feybarn). 



**Title:** The Sun Swings East

 **Fandom:** Star Wars Clone Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy

**Author:** [kj_feybarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_feybarn/pseuds/kj_feybarn)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Obi-Wan/Rex/Cody

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Length:** 4:14:12

**Summary:**

Over and over, Obi-Wan woke up and wished he hadn't.

Palpatine wouldn't stop until Obi-Wan had Fallen, wouldn't stop until Obi-Wan gave Palpatine a shattered galaxy in payment for his release.

He couldn't save himself, Obi-Wan had come to terms with that.

What he hadn't realized was that didn't mean there was no way to be saved.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997985)

Right click to [Download (M4A)](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/\(sw\)TheSunSwingsEast.m4a)

Right click to [Download (MP3)](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/\(sw\)TheSunSwingsEast.mp3)


End file.
